Remote computing systems, such as Terminal Services™ by the Microsoft® Corporation, enable multiple users to access remote applications hosted on a server computer. Services that are provided may also include various authentication systems that prevent unauthorized users from accessing the applications.
In such a remote computing system environment, a system administrator may load applications onto a server computer. Thereafter, as a part of defining various policies and governing security, the system administrator may set policies for one or more users. Such policies may allow or restrict the number of applications or type of operations that the users may perform at the server computer. For example, the system administrator may restrict the availability of a particular application to a certain group of users. Subsequently, the system administrator may also publish the list of applications accessible to the users on a web page, based on the policies. The users can then access the relevant applications directly from the webpage onto which they are published.
Upon completion of provisioning process, the system administrator can set policies related to accessing the applications for one or more users. The policies may include, for example, assigning read/write rights to certain user for some applications. The system administrator can publish the list of the applications for each user through one or more web pages. The web pages act as user interfaces for users and include application icons through which the users can access the applications. The process of loading the applications in the server and subsequently publishing these applications for use by the users are time consuming and tedious. Therefore, there remains a need to improve the way the applications are stored in the server computer and published for use by the users.